Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts, Gotta Get Back to School!
by LittleTee
Summary: On hiatus. A collection of various one-shots and drabbles for the Back to School Event over at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry Forum. Now featuring, "Coffee" Summary: Hannah enjoys a good morning cup of coffee as she reflects on her present life. Hannah/Neville
1. Ashes of Friendship

**Ashes of Friendship**

 **Summary:** A lot can happen in a year. Just ask either Severus Snape or Lily Evans.

* * *

Diagon Alley was bustling with families and students. From nervous eleven-year-olds preparing for their upcoming first year at Hogwarts to returning students trying to gather their supplies and interact with friends they hadn't seen in weeks. It was a usually joyous time and one Severus looked forward to but this year something was lacking. Something big.

He wouldn't be meeting with his former first best friend, Lily Evans. Not this year and probably not the next either. Like him, Lily could be exceptionally stubborn when she made up her mind on something and she had when she had decided that their seven years of friendship was truly done.

Severus understood and after a few failed attempts to make amends he accepted that it was over. If only his foolish heart still didn't ache for her. Crushing on Lily had never been the plan but it had happened nevertheless. A foolish and now painful feeling.

How long was one suppose to harbor a crush for an ex-friend before moving on?

He didn't know but he hoped it was soon. Before she started dating again. The pain of watching her date Longbottom last year had been intolerable. At least, she wouldn't be dating Potter or Black. Thank Merlin and Salazar on small mercies, indeed.

"Snape!"

Severus looked up from where he had been browsing the defensive charms section in Flourish and Blotts to see Avery and Nott quickly making their way through the crowded store to him.

"Avery. Nott." he greeted as he added a secondhand volume of a most promising text about advanced dueling techniques on top of his required textbooks for his sixth year. "Where's Mulciber?"

Nott snickered while Avery sighed.

"He failed almost all of his OWLs and with what happened last year, with his joke on that Mudblood Macdonald, he has been forced to repeat a year." Avery finally admitted.

That made sense. Mulciber had always been careless about studying and was terrible when it came to exams always coming close to the passing benchmark. This time, he must have fallen short.

"But you forget the best part, Avery," Nott grinned, truly liking the misfortune of Mulciber. "he's being privately tutored at home. Tutored!" he laughed.

"I fail to see the humor, Nott. You have been tutored every summer since the first year."

"That's different. I get advance tutoring for the next year. Mulciber has to do remedial tutoring while sitting out a year from Hogwarts."

Severus inwardly sighed as he went to pay for his stacks of books. Thankful that he was able to sell back most of his last year of school books for extra money. If it hadn't been for that his tuppence of seven Galleons would not have been enough to even get half the books he needed much less the one he found for pleasure reading.

As Severus was leaving he held the door open for Avery and Nott. He hadn't seen Lily and Mary walking towards him and the bookstore till he heard her voice and turned his head to see her.

"Thank y-oh..." Lily trailed off, noticing that Severus had been the one to hold the door open for her. A short awkward silence fell over the two former friends.

"Look," Nott smirked, pointing to Lily, "she almost finished a sentence."

"Mudblood want a cracker?" Avery asked in a mocking tone.

Severus stiffened but said nothing.

She had made it clear that their friendship was over. She wouldn't come to his aid then why would he come to her defense. Although, it didn't stop him from wishing he had reprimanded Avery for using the blood slur when he saw the hurt and if he wasn't mistaken betrayal flash across those emerald eyes as she turned to Avery and to him. Black eyes meeting green. It had been the first time in months since she had looked at him and again it was due to someone calling her a Mudblood.

"We are witches. It does not matter that our parents are magical or not." Mary defended herself and Lily. Her eyes blazing with anger.

Nott smirked. "Lackluster, insipid witches."

Lily turned from Severus and glared at Nott her eyes darkening as she prepared a, no doubt, rebuking retort for the three Slytherins.

"Oi! Why don't you snakes slither back to your pits?" Black called as he and to Severus ever mounting displeasure Potter and Lupin joined Lily and Mary.

"Trouble Evans?" Potter asked, his wand already in his hands as he eyed the three Slytherins.

"No." Lily shook her head and took Mary's arm. A fight in the middle of Diagon Alley wasn't something she wanted to be involved with. "Come on, Mary."

"You heard the Mud-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I was you, Avery," Potter warned, holding his wand to Avery's face.

"How brave of you, Potter. Threatening someone who doesn't have his wand ready. Ever the Gryffindor!" Severus spat as he pulled out his wand.

Black, Nott, and a reluctant Lupin followed suit.

After a few tensed filled seconds Lupin pocketed his wand. "We don't need to do this here. Someone could get hurt." he paused as a mother and eleven-year-old girl walked past them and into the bookstore. "Like a first year or someone younger."

Potter slowly lowered his wand. "If you ever insult another Gryffindor again you will be coughing up newts for a week."

"Is that a threat?" Nott asked.

"A fact," Black supplied, reluctantly following his friends and pocketed his wand.

* * *

Severus unwrapped his favorite and only green and silver striped scarf and pulled off his mittens. He swore that Britain was going through another mini-ice age. It was only the second day into the Christmas holidays and he wished he had stayed at Hogwarts like he usually did. Where there were heating charms, fireplaces, and hot meals to keep him warm, but his mother's sudden illness required that he come home and help nurse her.

Which was why he was in London and at Diagon Alley on the twenty-third of December to buy ingredients for a restorative and healing potion. He had managed to buy all but one of the ingredients and only took the required amount of the last ingredient, planning on repaying the shopkeeper in a few months. After traversing the snow-covered cobblestone street he needed a bit of food and a place to warm himself before summoning the Knight Bus.

"Oh, Lily hurry up. It's freezing out there."

Severus looked up as he saw Lily and Mary enter the Leaky Cauldron. Just his rotten luck. Not wanting to see her ignore him and leave he hastily pulled up his hood.

"I don't know if this was the best idea, Mary."

"Don't back down on me now. A good strong glass of firewhisky is what you need right now. Trust me."

Severus's eyebrows rose. Firewhisky? But Lily wasn't seventeen yet. She couldn't legally buy firewhisky.

Unless... of course. Severus shook his head as he accepted his bowl of potato soup. Mary was several months older than them and she was going to buy the drink and give it to Lily.

In spite of his attempt of focusing on his soup he found himself looking up and wondering what had caused Lily to bend the rules so. It wasn't like her.

He stiffened and gritted his teeth as he saw Potter and Black enter. What were they after?

Lily also noticed them and turned her back to them. Black didn't seem to notice and went to the bar and ordered drinks. Potter deposited his broomstick, the latest racing model Severus noticed with contempt, in the broom rack by the door and took out a small gift wrapped box.

Severus frowned as he saw Potter approach Lily and Mary's table and they talked. Lily's hard expression slowly softening into a faint hint of a smile as Potter handed her the box.

Lily and Potter? Surely not. She had given her word to him that she didn't see him as anything more than the ignorant toerag he was.

Then what was this all about?

Before he realized what he was doing he was on his feet and walking towards the bar, making sure to pass their table.

"Potter, thank you for your kind words of sympathy but I simply cannot accept your gift."

"Consider it a Christmas gift then."

Lily shook her head but accepted the gift anyway. A hint of a smile gracing her lips and her eyes.

Words of sympathy?

Severus stopped and turned from the bar, his warm cider in hand, someone from Lily's family must have died. It couldn't have been her tyrant and snob of a sister, she was too mean to die, so that left only her mother or her father. He found he wanted to approach her, to give her his condolence for her loss but he knew he wouldn't. They weren't friends anymore. They weren't even enemies. They were just... two people in the world. Strangers.

Glad that no one seemed to recognize him he returned to his table and ate his soup. A stern expression fixed to his features as he watched James not too subtle longing glances to Lily and Lily's occasional small smile as she touched the enchanted fire lily imprisoned inside a small crystal orb. He quickly gathered his belongings and put on his winter garb. He didn't want to be here. Not anymore.

After a thankfully successful Legilimens on the barkeep, one that had the unagreeable man granting Severus's check to go on a tab to be paid later, he left. Wrapping his scarf a third time around his neck before ramming his mitten hands deep into his pockets. His mood darkening as he entered the Knight Bus and paid his toll.

She was falling for Potter. James bloody Potter! The bloody toerag that had tormented them both and others throughout their years at Hogwarts.

Maybe he should ask the driver to stop. He could then walk in front of the bus and be done with it all. Be put out of his misery.

* * *

August first had rolled around once more and Severus, Avery, and Nott were busy buying their supplies for their last year at Hogwarts. Mulciber had declined their invite to buy his school supplies with them. They knew why, of course. Mulciber would be buying things for his sixth year, not his seventh like they were doing. Mulciber's proud nature wouldn't allow him to show that he had fallen behind them.

The trio went from shop to shop. Buying books and potion things plus a few things extra for themselves. Like a few practical joke charms and enchanted prank trinkets that leaned more on the darker side of the spectrum of practical jokes much to Severus disapproval.

"If Slughorn or McGonagall catches you with those you will earn several hours of detention and costs Slytherin points."

"Always the cautious one, Prefect Snape." Nott stressed Snape's newly appointed title, a grin forming as he slapped his friend on his back. "Don't worry no professor will ever connect these with us or Slytherin."

"Yeah," Avery added, as he discreetly picked a passing wizard's pocket, "we'll only use these on Gryffindors and Potter's gang."

Severus rolled his eyes but didn't comment further. He wasn't a Prefect yet and if Potter or Black got a taste of their own medicine he couldn't see any harm in it.

"Oi!" a wizard dressed in blue sparkling robes yelled, his eyes scanning the crowd around him. "Who took my wallet?"

"Let's get a sundae. My treat." Avery offered, showing a handful of Galleons.

"A sundae? What are we twelve?"

"Alright, a drink then."

Severus and Nott shared a look before allowing Avery to drag them into the Leaky Cauldron and right into Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew.

The boys glared at each other but miraculously no wands were drawn or insults exchanged as the Gryffindor trio pushed passed them and out into Diagon Alley. The three Slytherins looked at each other in silent question before discovering the reason as they finally entered the pub and saw McGonagall and three Aurors at the front. Standing post as they checked each person leaving or entering the Leaky Cauldron.

After finding a table and placing their order of three firewhiskies Severus asked Nott what he knew about this. Why there were three Aurors and McGonagall, a fierce former Auror, here and on full alert.

"There were some successful raids last night. Several blood traitors, Mudbloods, and Muggles were killed."

"It was a great victory for us."

"Us?" Severus asked in even tones, his left eyebrow raised.

"Well, you know what I mean."

Severus accepted the answer. For some reason relieved that Avery hadn't been officially inducted into the Death Eaters yet. He dismissed the odd feeling as him simply wanting to be the first of his year to join right after Hogwarts.

He ignored Avery and Nott's debate about who would be inducted into the inner circle first as he noticed Lily's arrival and the forced smile she wore for McGonagall as the professor waved her through the Aurors questions. Her green eyes were puffy and her cheeks were red and blotchy. She had been crying. Severus cursed himself for wanting to go comfort her even now. To ask her what had happened. To offer her his only handkerchief and a comforting smile... he took a big drink of his firewhisky welcoming the burn. We aren't friends by her own choosing, he reminded himself silently, before taking a smaller sip of the strong drink.

The three friends talked and ate and Severus soon forgot about Lily till the sound of glass breaking alerted him and everyone else in the pub of the redhead glaring at the newly assigned Headboy, James Potter.

"I don't want your sympathy Potter!"

"Evans, I know how you-"

"Save it! You don't bloody know how I feel! I lost a best friend last night just because she was a Muggleborn like me. Just because there is a secret war raging over blood and power."

Mary... He had wondered why Lily had come alone but he hadn't thought about Mary being a victim of one of the raids last night. Severus's heart went out to Lily. Refusing to even think that it could have easily been her instead of Mary. Lily was too strong willed and invincible to ever die.

"You don't know how it is to lose your friend! I have lost three. Three! To have your sister call you a freak and ignore you. To hate you and magic! To lose a good friend because he believes this foolishness of purity being power and that Muggles and Muggleborns are subhuman!" she shouted, taking a step closer to Potter with each sentence to finally she was chest to chest with him. "To have your best friend killed by cowards hiding behind masks and tattoos only after Merlin knows what was done to her!"

The pub was silent. McGonagall had a look of sympathy lining her usually stern features but she didn't approach Potter or Evans.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry!" she laughed, "Even now you think everything is dependent on you. That without you the world would stop. Ha!"

Everyone else was expecting her to hit the poor sod, something Severus was eagerly anticipating when Lily did something completely unexpected. She pulled Potter down and kissed him before slapping him and dashing pass the shocked Aurors and out of the pub leaving a dumbfounded Potter.

"Oi, wasn't that your 'friend', Severus?" Avery asked pointing to the door Lily had just used in her hasty exit and Potter was now using to follow her.

"No," Severus answered finishing his drink.

"You sure? I heard Potter call her Lily and Evans."

"You are spending too much time with Goyle," Nott sighed and shook his head before continuing in hushed tones, "they were but they aren't anymore."

Avery frowned. "They aren't, what?"

"Friends."

"Oh. What happened?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "I'm right here and can answer for myself."

"What happened then?" Avery repeated as he turned to Severus. "Did you finally wise up and end it with her?"

Severus stared at Avery who eventually took the hint that Severus didn't fell like talking about it now or ever and returned to his drink.

Already Severus wanted his last year at Hogwarts done and over with. The next several months would be hell as he watched Lily and Potter circle around each other and eventually hook up.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum's_ September Event: Back To School and Gringotts.  
 _Written for:_ Transfiguration Assignment 5

 **Back to School:**  
 _Team - The Dazzling Dragon-Keepers_

 _ **Rules:** There will be 60 prompts (two for each day of the month), and you will use these prompts as the theme in your drabble (or longer). You can submit one story a day, or several a day, or none a day - it's up to you, so long as all 60 prompts have been used by the end of September. It is two prompts per story, no more, no less. It doesn't matter how you mix and match them!_

 ** _Prompts:_** _31\. (object) Striped Scarf and_ _35\. (object) Broomstick._

 _ **Word Count:**_ 100 words min.

 **Gringotts Wizarding Prompt Bank**

 _Various Prompts -_ _Dr. Horrible's Sing-along Blog: __[Plot/Action] Crush falling for rival_

 _Transfiguration Assignment 5:_  
 _(NOT SUBMITTED)_

 ** _Task:_** _For this assignment, I would like you to write about someone who is slow to a big realization. It can be obvious to those around them and it can be personal, academic, emotional anything. It just has to take them ages to realize that the answer has been in front of them all along._

 ** _Extra Prompts:_** _(character) Severus Snape,_ _(pairing) James/Lily,_ _(setting) Diagon Alley._

 ** _Required_** _ **Word Count:** 500 words min._

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 2,850

 **Author's Note:** This story was actually written a little over a week ago but due to my school's internet going down and staying down all last week I couldn't upload this till now. Hence, the Transfiguration task and prompts used from the last assignment instead of using its current task and prompts.


	2. Drinks and Dances?

**Drinks and... Dances?**

 **Summary:** In which Regulus buys Hermione a drinks and asks her to the Halloween Ball.

* * *

Hermione sighed when she saw Black approaching with two frosty, foaming mugs of butterbeer. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. Not today.

The day that marked the one year anniversary of her mysterious journey nineteen years into the past with no new knowledge or remedy in the near future to get her back to her own time.

She had too many unanswered questions and fears swarming around her head right now to safely maneuver through a conversation with a Slytherin like Regulus Black.

Like, had Harry and Ron been alone during these last three hundred and sixty-five days or had she already altered time enough that neither boy would ever be born?

Had her presence already helped win the fight against Voldemort? If so, then all she had to do was tell Professor Dumbledore everything, not just the necessary and minimal information but names and dates. Or, had she already and unknowingly tip the scales in Voldemort's favor?

Was she even in her original universe or had she slipped into another parallel universe the moment she had awoken here? (It would actually answer a lot about why there were several different oddities that encompassed this 1970's Hogwarts compared to her 1990's Hogwarts...)

She had no friends to turn to here, a choice she utilized to reduce potential contamination of her own timeline but even with knowing she had done and was doing what was right and correct according to set time travel procedure and precepts she still longed for friendship, and so that was why she was here at the Three Broomsticks alone and enjoying her butterbeer. A place chalked full of Autumn cheer, friends chatting and horsing around. It also didn't hurt that it served good drinks and food.

If the odd flashback or memory of coming here with Harry and Ron or even poor sweet Neville then all the better... she was beginning to forget certain classmates and the thought that one day, whether sooner or later, she would forget her first friends, her family, or her real life and identity was, truthfully, frightening. Really frightening.

Looking back later Hermione will rationalize her decision not to get up, pay for her drink, and leave before a grinning Regulus Black made it to her table was only due to a momentary mental lapse brought on because of her overindulgence in remembering her old friends and wanting some companionship, not because she was secretly nursing a crush on the quiet and yet, charming Slytherin. She would never admit that. Never.

"You look like you're in need of a refill," he held up one of the mugs before placing it before her on the old table.

"Thank you."

He nodded. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes, I do," she paused, hating herself for being so cold and for feeling bad that she had caused the momentary flash of hurt that crossed his eyes for a second before vanishing. "okay, fine. Take a seat," she relented.

Those were not butterflies attacking her stomach when he smiled and joined her. . . they were not.

To her surprised and relief they didn't talk. Just drank their own drinks in peaceful quiet and parted ways after, and she had enjoyed it. She was only human after all and what harm would come from sharing a drink with a guy that would be dead way before her Hogwarts letter anyway?

She hoped nothing bad since during the next few weeks they fell into a sort of routine. Repeating the same thing every weekend: she would order a drink, he would come in later and bring over two, and then they would sit in silence and finish their drinks before leaving. No jokes, no weird pick-up lines, and most importantly, no questions.

It was quickly becoming one of Hermione's highlights of her Summer Hols as she counted down the days till classes would resume again.

That was until one irritating question blossomed during the last week of August: What was he really up to and why was he seeking her out?

She wasn't paranoid just logical. Ulterior motives is a part of human life and behavior, even Ron and Harry had their fair share, but Slytherins like Black specialized in them.

Thus, that was why she asked, with no pomp and circumstance: "Why do you bother to hang out with me?"

"Why do you bother to block me out?"

"I don't block you out."

His smirk faded as he saw the earnestness in her warm brown eyes. She was serious. "You are honestly clueless how much you shield everyone out, aren't you?"

Her silent stare warned him he had gone too far. He needed to backtrack some and give her an answer to avoid losing what little ground he had won during these last few weeks.

Taking a casual sip of his butterbeer, he shrugged, "I bother because you intrigue me."

She blinked. "What?"

"I find you intriguing and compared to most of our year or anyone from the next,"his slight frown reflecting his publicized distaste for his older brother's antics, "you're definitely brighter and more..."

She smirked, taking another drink, "witty?"

He returned her smirk with one of his own. "No, although you are, I was going with tactful."

A compliment? And from a Slytherin no less? She now knew for sure that he was up to something. What, though, she had no clue.

"Well, don't stop now. You still have several more Ravenclaw traits to use," she urged as she finished her drink and put the now empty mug back down.

She had to applaud him on his well-disguised grimace, she would have missed it if she hadn't been watching him closely, trying to determine what the brunet was truly up to.

"You are a credit to your House," he muttered, taking another sip from his drink.

You have no idea, she thought as she pushed the urge to dwell on her old, first House of Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw. Now was not the time.

"Wo-" he stopped and finished his drink. His fingers playing with the rim of his empty mug. "Would-you-be-my-date-to-the-Halloween-Ball?"

Hermione blinked and shook her head. She had not been expecting that at all. She had thought he would ask for help on some homework or for her to tutor him on some subject for the upcoming year, she had been asked that before both here and back in her own time, not ask her to a school dance.

Flashes of her ill-fated Yule Ball came rushing back. She immediately suppressed them. She would not make that mistake again. Some girls were made for balls and dances while other girls, girls like her, were made for... well, their intellect more than their beauty, or significant lack thereof.

"Why?"

It was Regulus's turn to blink. "Because I want to go with you to the Halloween Ball?"

"Again, why?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, messing it up as he did so. "I... look there are only so many eligible witches in our year that I can ask that aren't already committed to someone else, and I really, really do not want to go with Trelawney again."

She couldn't blame him. Trelawney was the same here as she was, or would be nineteen years from now, and that was not a positive or flattering notion.

"Please say yes," Regulus pleaded, "I'll return the favor somehow."

"So, you'll owe me one?" Hermione clarified, racking her teeth across her bottom lip. Was she really thinking about saying yes to Regulus? To go as his... date?

"Yes."

Merlin help her, she was going to say yes.

"All right, yes. I'll go to the Halloween Ball with you," she finally agreed in spite of the warning bells going off in her conscience that only increased in number and pitch with the addition of Regulus's broad grin. What had she gotten herself into? She had to make sure he hadn't tricked her.

"You will owe me one, right?" she asked again, studying his eyes for any signs of deceit.

"Of course," his eyes twinkled but besides that odd look on the usually stoic Slytherin she couldn't see any evidence that he was being anything but sincere.

That was a relief. Her life was already too complicated to add a mysterious secret motive to the mix even if it was from the friendly, dignified, and attractive Slytherin across from her. She stood and put on her scarf.

"You do understand that we are not friends or dating. That this is just-"

"One favor for another?" he finished for her as he too got to his feet.

"Exactly."

"Naturally."

That wasn't disappointmeng tugging on her heartstrings. It was not.

She smiled. "Good. Well, see you around Hogwarts then."

They shared a brief nod and parted ways. Him going back to London while she would be going back up the road to her sponsor's house. An unwanted but yet persistent smile capturing her face for the rest of that rainy Saturday.

Regulus also wore a matching smile as he hailed the Knight Bus. He had gotten her to accept his offer to the dance, even if he hadn't told her exactly the whole story. That yes, he did want to go to dance with her, but that he also wanted to show the school that he, not his older brother or anyone else, had gotten Ice Witch Granger as his date.

Halloween couldn't come fast enough.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum's_ September Event: Back To School and Astronomy Assignment 6, Task 1.

 **Back to School:**  
 _Team - The Dazzling Dragon-Keepers_

 _ **Rules:** There will be 60 prompts (two for each day of the month), and you will use these prompts as the theme in your drabble (or longer). You can submit one story a day, or several a day, or none a day - it's up to you, so long as all 60 prompts have been used by the end of September. It is two prompts per story, no more, no less. It doesn't matter how you mix and match them!_

 ** _Prompts:_** _1\. Clueless and 20. (action) Asking someone to a school dance/participating in the school dance_

 _ **Word Count:**_ 100 words min.

 **Astronomy Assignment 6** **:**

 ** _Task:_** _Task: You've learned that Uranus's equinoxes and solstices are set apart for a very long time. Write about someone who took a while to befriend. Alternatively, write about someone took a while to be seduced._

 ** _Extra Prompts:_** _(action) drinking a beverage,_ _(dialogue) "Why do you bother to hang out with me?"/"Why do you bother to block me out?",_ _(location) The Three Broomsticks,_ _(season) fall, and_ _(word) intriguing_

 ** _Required_** _ **Word Count:** 500 - 2,000 words_

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 1,316

 **Author's note:** This is my first and probably only Regulus/Hermione so I hope you enjoyed this glimpse at friendship budding. I do apologize for any mistakes or glaring errors I may have missed due to these cold meds I'm on. (They help and hinder you. I hate being sick.)


	3. A Nice Broom Closet Snog

**A Nice Broom Closet Snog**

 **Summary:** Alice and Frank go off for a few minutes alone but their snog session is interrupted by James and Sirius.

* * *

Alice stopped and looked around the half full classroom unsure where to sit. She turned to her new best friend, Mary Macdonald, and whispered, "Where should I sit?"

"Sit next to the boy you think is the cutest, of course."

"The cutest?"

"Yes. It should help you overcome your silly shyness."

Alice frowned and turned toward Mary. "I am not shy." Alice's ire cooled as she shared in Mary's quiet laughter. "Okay I'm shy but I'm only shy around boys I don't know."

"And that's exactly why you are going to sit with," she paused as she scanned the seated boys before them. Her grin broadening as she spotted Frank Longbottom. He was a tad clumsy at times but he was the no doubt cutest boy there that wasn't a complete jerk like Sirius or James. "Frank."

"Frank?"

"Frank Longbottom. He's a Gryffindor," Mary answered as she dragged Alice over to his desk and pushed her down into the seat next to him before joining them in the third chair.

"Hi, I'm Frank."

Alice gulped but turned toward the boy and returned his friendly smile. "Hi Frank, I'm Alice."

A comfortable silence fell around the three Gryffindors.

"Although, he can be quiet but that might be a good thing for you." Mary softly added in a hushed whisper as the professor entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm really lucky." Alice softly remarked back as she opened her textbook.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Frank."

"We're only going to kiss. Maybe snog. Nothing too serious, Alice," Frank reassured his longtime friend and recently turned girlfriend as he chanted an unlocking charm and opened the door to the old broom and various supplies closet that was located near their common room.

"I..." Alice took a long steadying breath trying to reclaim her bravery. Frank waited, his understanding eyes and his big hand in hers helped her more than the steadying breath. He wouldn't rush her. Wouldn't demand anything she, they weren't ready for. She trusted him.

"Okay," she rushed out as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Now, they had kissed before but always cautious of others glancing their way, so each kiss had always been kept short and sweet. Nothing too passionate. Not like this kiss that as Alice's hands began exploring Frank's lean chest was quickly becoming a full certified snog.

 _When had Frank learned to do that?_ She momentary wondered as he switched from her lips to the juncture between her neck and shoulder. Kissing and sucking on the tender and sensitive area.

"Oh, Frank," she moaned from delight as he licked the area he had just tenderly bit. "please don't stop."

"Never," he breathed just as the door flew open quickly followed by a bright light from a camera flash before the two teens could stop their kissing and break apart.

"Well, well Frank. I got to hand it to you. I really didn't think you could make little shy Alice here moan like that but you proved me wrong," James Potter smirked, his best friend Sirius Black beside him wearing a matching smirk, holding on to a camera. "Here's your money. You won fair and square."

Money? Won?

"Did you... did you bet that you could make me moan?" Alice asked, shocked and embarrassed but not wanting to believe that her Frank had agreed to this but when he didn't immediately deny Potter's words her embarrassment evolved into anger. "How could you!" she shouted, slapping him and running away.

"Alice! Wait! I didn't! This must be one of James's pranks!" But she didn't stop or turn around.

"Well, we should be off," James remarked not liking the look in Frank's eyes.

"Yeah, Quidditch-" Sirius didn't finish his sentence as Frank sent a nasty hex to both James and Sirius before the two pranksters could pull out their wands.

"Oi, no fair, Longbottom! We had our backs to you," pointed out Sirius as he clutched his arm with his wand in the another hand.

James also held his arm. "Look sorry for causing a row between you two but you have to admit it was a fun laugh."

Frank sighed and pocketed his wand. He couldn't stay too mad at James and Sirius for long. "It isn't all you fault. I should have denied your ridicules claim sooner but I was still recovering from being caught with my girl," he paused as he looked at his two Housemates. "Although, don't be surprise if I pull the same stunt when you're snogging someone Potter or even you Black."

"Fair enough," James replied also returning his wand to his pocket.

"Oh, and Black I'll need that photo."

"What photo?" Sirius asked innocently before reluctantly agreeing once seeing the no-nonsense look from Frank: "Fine. I'll give you it after Peter processes it."

Frank nodded and went back to their common room thinking how he could make everything right with Alice. Maybe he should stop by one of the greenhouses and bring her some flowers. She always loved plants and flowers.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum's_ September Event: Back To School and _Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's_ Menagerie of Pairings Challenge, V2.

 **Back to School:**  
 _Team - The Dazzling Dragon-Keepers_

 _ **Rules:** There will be 60 prompts (two for each day of the month), and you will use these prompts as the theme in your drabble (or longer). You can submit one story a day, or several a day, or none a day - it's up to you, so long as all 60 prompts have been used by the end of September. It is two prompts per story, no more, no less. It doesn't matter how you mix and match them!_

 ** _Prompts:_** _44 (dialogue) "Where should I sit?" / "Sit next to the [boy/girl] you think is the cutest." and_ _59 (location) Broom/Supplies Closet_

 **Menagerie of Pairings Challenge** **:**

 _ **Prompts:**_ _(Pairing) Frank/Alice,_ _(Word) Lucky, and_ _(Word) Delight_

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 900

 **Author's Note:** First time ever writing Frank and Alice, and I think I'm happy with it. Sure there are a few rushed parts but hopefully, you found it likable as well.

 _ **As always, feedback is cherished and appreciated.**_


	4. A Lesson in Driving

**A Lesson in Driving**

 **Summary:** Set in the Through the Wall Into my Heart Universe one month after Hermione's forced journey back to an alternative past. Hermione works as a driver instructor for both magical and Muggle cars. Never thinking that James Potter would show up for a driving lesson.

* * *

Hermione froze and cursed her rotten luck.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as she unlocked the student driver designated car.

"Well, good morning to you too, Hermione."

She shot him a look that caused him to smirk instead of showing any signs of being intimidated by it or her like Ron would have done... she shook herself. Now was not the time to dwell on her past... or what will be the future.

"I'm here for a driving lesson," James said. He didn't like the look of remorsefulness that flashed behind those hazel eyes and not for the first time, wished he could make her smile. She smiled so little and when she did it really transformed her hard, no-nonsense image into one of laughter and fun. If only she wasn't actively trying to avoid him. He had to call up some family favors at the Ministry to even find out where she worked since he hadn't seen her after their talk with Dumbledore last month. She hadn't even gone with him to Lily's wedding or answered any of his owls.

Okay, so he brought her back in time some nineteen years but that shouldn't mean they couldn't be friends... or more than friends. They were destined to be together after all, and he was a very persistent man.

"Here let me," he quickly took the door handle from Hermione and opened the passenger door for her.

"Thanks, but I could have gotten that myself."

"I have no doubt but I got to earn some bonus points with my new favorite teacher somehow."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Get in James."

"Yes, Madam Instructor," he tipped his non-existent hat and ran over to the driver side and got in. This was going to be fun.

"Now tell me what you know about Muggle cars?"

He had been wrong.

"You just suck the fun out of everything," he accused as he studied the steaming bonnet of the car.

"I do not!"

His lips curled in spite of himself. "Fun-sucker."

"Fun-sucker?" she opened and closed her mouth. "All I did was I refused to play your ridiculous idea of blind-man's-buff-driving-derby-thing."

"Exactly. If you had just told me there were these trees in the middle of the road-"

"They are supposed to be here. It's a boulevard."

"Still terrible place for trees, I say."

Godric, help her. What was she going to do now?

"So, how did I do?"

"How did-" she forced a slow, long breath to control her mounting anger. "You wreck the car into a tree while wearing a blindfold. What do you think your marks will be, James?"

He rubbed his chin. "Was rotten luck with the tree I must admit... otherwise I think I did well, so acceptable?"

He was hopeless. Utterly hopeless and clueless. "You failed your lesson and now I'm probably going to be let go from my job."

"Why?"

"Because you crashed into a tree."

He waved his hand. "No, not about my grade - although, I still protest I did a bang up job for my first time behind a wheel - but why would you be fired? You didn't crash into a tree, that shouldn't be there, I did."

"But I was the instructor and I should have prevented the whole thing and would have if the damn instructor controls worked like they were supposed to do."

James grinned. He might have had a small hand with preventing her controls from working. It wouldn't have been as fun playing that trust building game if he hadn't discretely hexed them.

"What if we don't tell anyone about this?"

"We can't do that, James."

"Why not?"

Hermione waved to the dented fender and steaming bonnet. "Because it is pretty obvious that there has been an accident."

"Oh, is that all," he took out his wand and quickly repaired the car like new. "there all fix now."

"You can't do that."

"I think I just did. Now how about you leave work early and we go to this nice restaurant I know of down the-"

"No."

"You didn't even hear where it was," he protested trying not to let the hurt from her refusal show. "you don't give charming handsome wizards enough of a chance love."

Hermione rolled her eyes and got back into the car and started it. "Get back into the car, James."

James smirked as he got in and buckled up his seat belt. "Does this mean I'm not expelled from the Magical Means Driving School after all?"

Hermione laughed. A genuine laugh that warmed James's heart. He wanted to hear her laugh again.

"It's Magical Wheels and I never said anything about expelling you, James. In fact, it looks like you need plenty of lessons before you'll be able to pass your driving exam," at James's wicked grin she quickly clarified, "without any blindfolds or magic."

"Aye, aye Madam Fun-sucker."

"Stop it."

"Whatever you say," he smirked, "Fun-sucker"

The light smack to his shoulder was more than worth it as Hermione chuckled in spite of herself. He was slowly getting to her.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum's_ September Event: Back To School and _Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's_ _The Ten Pairing Challenge_ , V2.

 **Back to School:**  
 _Team - The Dazzling Dragon-Keepers_

 _ **Rules:** There will be 60 prompts (two for each day of the month), and you will use these prompts as the theme in your drabble (or longer). You can submit one story a day, or several a day, or none a day - it's up to you, so long as all 60 prompts have been used by the end of September. It is two prompts per story, no more, no less. It doesn't matter how you mix and match them!_

 ** _Prompts:_** _24 (action) Being given/giving a driving lesson and_ _45 (dialogue) "You just suck the fun out of everything." / "I do not!" / "Fun-sucker."_

 **Menagerie of Pairings Challenge** **:**

 _ **Prompts:**_ _(Pairing) Hermione/James_

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 904

 **Author's Note:** Okay, some good news and some not so good news. Good news: I'm going to continue or fill in the missing years of _Through the Wall and Into My Heart_ as a multichapter story. The not so good news: It won't be till sometime next year till I post it. (I have too many ongoing fics to not devote some time on them first. Sorry.)

This was my second time writing Hermione/James and I am still unsure if I have them close to what they should be as characters... writing James is so much harder than it should be. *sigh*

 _ **As always, feedback is cherished and appreciated.**_


	5. A Night Forgotten

**A Night Forgotten**

 **Summary:** Lavender Brown pays Percy Weasley a visit demanding why he hasn't contacted her after their passionate night together.

* * *

Percy was enjoying a soothing glass of firewhisky after a long and tiring day at the Ministry when his fireplace roared into life. Dropping his glass for his wand he studied the fireplace as the green flames faded revealing Lavender Brown.

"Lavender," he relaxed his hold on his wand, "what are you doing here?"

"What I'm doing here?" she asks, surprise and anger sketched on her features. "We spent a beautiful night together and I haven't heard from you since."

Percy dropped his wand. He did not just hear that... no, she must have said something else and his tired mind misconstruct it. "What?"

"We had a beautiful and primal connection and then you didn't send a note or anything-"

"Wait! What are you talking about?"

"Ten days ago at the Victory Anniversary Ball... we," she paused as a blush slowly colored her cheeks, "made crazy, drunk sex," tilting her head as she studied his stunned face, "you really don't remember?"

"No, I don't..." Percy trailed off as a hint of a dream came slowly floating back to him.

A dream that starred a woman that looked a lot like Lavender... a dream that was also, well for lack of a better term, very explicit.

A dream he had waved off as some alcohol induced dreamed encouraged by his somewhat forced solitary lifestyle he had been living since the war.

He shook his head and tried to rebuild what had happened ten days ago.

He was at the second Victory Anniversary Ball. He had stayed mostly at the bar after the visual memorial presentation of the Golden Trio. The only surviving member, Hermione Granger, not even showing... Percy hadn't, couldn't blame her. Merlin knew he had hard enough time coping with the reminder that his baby brother had died in the cursed fire used to destroy one of the last Horcruxes.

He had just been starting his seventh drink when... when Lavender had joined him at the bar.

"We talked and drank at the ball..."

"Yes, and when the ball was over I invited you to my flat for a nightcap and a cuddle."

"A cuddle?"

"Well, you know what I mean."

Oh, merciful Merlin. He had shagged his late baby brother's ex-girlfriend and then had forgotten he ever done it.

Or rather thought it had been a dream. And, here he had been trying to be less of a jerk these last few years.

"That explains why you haven't floo-called or wrote me then. I guess you had more firewhisky than I thought if you forgot us," her anger from not hearing back from him gone. Now, she just needed to save some face. "Sorry for the sudden drama. I must have looked like a crazy woman."

Percy smirked. She had but he knew it was wiser and safer not to agree with her. Aloud. "Coffee?"

Lavender blinked. "What?"

"Care to go out for some coffee? My treat since I owe you something."

That was... unexpected. Not unwanted just unexpected. "Um, sure."

He offered his arm to Lavender who quickly took it. "I know of a good one just off of Diagon Alley. Serves a good Irish Coffee."

"Oh? Does it have any tea sandwiches or pastries? We could have lunch while we're there."

"I think so," he paused and took out his wallet. Checking a compartment before returning it back to his pocket.

"What is it?"

"Nothing just making sure I have everything... just in case we want to recreate the events of our first night together. This time sober."

Lavender blinked as her face grew red. "And do you have everything?"

"Yes," he paused, his smirk growing upon seeing her heated cheeks. "hold tight, Lavender." he ordered as he Disapparated them out of his apartment and to Diagon Alley.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum's_ September Event: Back To School and _Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's_ Menagerie of Pairings Challenge.

 **Back to School:**  
 _Team - The Dazzling Dragon-Keepers_

 _ **Rules:** There will be 60 prompts (two for each day of the month), and you will use these prompts as the theme in your drabble (or longer). You can submit one story a day, or several a day, or none a day - it's up to you, so long as all 60 prompts have been used by the end of September. It is two prompts per story, no more, no less. It doesn't matter how you mix and match them!_

 ** _Prompts:_** _52 (dialogue) "We spent a beautiful night together and I haven't heard from you since." and_ _8 (word) Drama_

 **Menagerie of Pairings Challenge** **:**

 _ **Prompts:**_ _(Pairing) Percy/Lavender,_ _(Word) Connection, and_ _(Word/Object) Fireplace_

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 654

 **Author's Note:** ... Yeah, not my usual style of story but the prompts made me do it XP

In all seriousness, though, this was my first time writing Percy/Lavender and probably my last time too. I tend to not keep Lavender true to character and Percy... well, Percy is Percy.

 _ **As always, feedback is cherished and appreciated.**_


	6. I Think We're Alone Now

**I Think We're Alone Now**

 **Summary:** Scorpius and Dominique are masquerading as a couple. Why? Why, to get Rose jealous, of course. At least, that's Scorpius's reasoning not knowing that Dominique secretly likes him more than a friend.

* * *

"Um, Dominique, do you really think Rose will come here?" Scorpius asked as he reluctantly allowed his fake girlfriend, Dominique Weasley, to pull him into the Astronomy Tower.

"She'll be here don't worry," Dominique lied.

"Okay... if you're sure..." he trailed off as he silently reviewed how he got here; fake-dating Dominique to make his Rose jealous.

The idea of a fake relationship had come to him after hearing how his father had faked his relationship with another Slytherin girl for a couple years as he tried to make Scorpius's mom finally notice him. It had worked for his father and Scorpius hoped that it would work for him. Even if he couldn't find a Slytherin girl he wanted to even play as his fake date and had then fallen back on little Dominique, another Gryffindor but one that wasn't the usual stereotype - just like his Rose, who had surprisingly and rather excitedly agreed.

"Earth to Scor!"

Scorpius snapped out of his reverie and smiled weakly.

Dominique frowned. "You seem restless... maybe we should dance."

"Dance?" he looked around them at the old rebuilt tower his eyes hovering over the old memorial plaque that denoted the defeat of the late, great Professor Dumbledore. "Here?"

"No, I was thinking of running back down to the Quidditch Patch."

"Really?"

"Of course not! I was being sarcastic. We'll dance here."

"What will we do for music?" he asked as he allowed himself to be brought closer to Dominique before the years of his private teachings of proper high magic society etiquette kicked in and he assumed the proper stance and hold on Dominique.

"We don't need music."

"I do. I can't dance without it."

Dominique sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll sing a song as we dance, okay?"

Scorpius grinned. He could work with that. "Okay."

"Children behave. That's what they say when we are together. And watch how you play."

Dominique had a good voice. Nothing like his angelic Rose but still good. He noted as he took the lead and began moving them in time to her song.

"They don't understand and so we'll running just as fast as we can..."

Dominique continued to sing as they danced. Glad she had decided to go with a slow rendition of the song so they could stay holding each other like this. Her cousin Rose was a fool.

Oh, not when it came to academic pursuits, she was like Aunt Hermione when it came to books and classes minus the Quidditch enthusiasm, but Scorpius was a great guy. Sweet, caring, loyal, and really cute. Too bad he had only eyes for Rose.

"I think we're alone now..."

Scorpius had never heard this song before but he was finding that he quite liked it. He would have to ask her what the name of the song was after their dance.

"The beating of our hearts is the only sound..."

Dominique leaned closer to Scorpius hoping he would understand her silent plea for a kiss.

"What would they say if they ever knew..."

He didn't.

She straightened and didn't dwell on the disappointment. They had only kissed twice and both times had been only to cause Rose envy, it wasn't like they were really dating.

"The beating of our hearts is the only sound..."

Scorpius sensed that something happened to his dancing partner. No one could miss how her body tensed under his hands and the momentary look of sadness passing over her usually energetic and happy face.

She must have thought of something unpleasant, he concluded wishing to help get back to her usual state of gladness.

Feeling compiled to brighten his partner's mood he joined in the last chorus: "I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around-"

"Dominique? Malfoy? What are you two doing here?" Rose asked surprised but to Dominique's displeasure and Scorpius's pleasure a hint of envy evident on her face.

Scorpius moved to break free of Dominique but she slightly shook her head.

"Well, Rose, we were dancing." Dominique took hold of Scorpius's hand and joined him at his side. A smirk playing at her lips when she saw Rose with Jean-Pierre Reverdin, the Ravenclaw Headboy. "What were you and John doing, or were about to do?"

Scorpius tightened his hold on Dominique's hand. Silently sending her a warning not to anger Rose.

"We were..."

"Yes?"

"He was going to help me with my Astronomy project."

"Oh? Then I guess we should go somewhere more... private to continue our dance then." Dominique started walking stirring Scorpius into motion.

"We'll be at the library if you want to come by after..." Scorpius trailed off.

"The library?" Dominique didn't miss the look of relief float across her cousin's face. "This shouldn't take too long. Maybe I will."

Later, as Dominique listened to Scorpius ask again and again if she thought their plan of a fake relationship was working, had she also notice Rose's different attitude, and how long did she think till Rose came begging him for a date she focused on her first dance she had just shared with Scorpius. It had been... well, magical.

After the first two times Scorpius asked his questions she tried answering him, she just remained silent and allowed him to babble on even though each time he talked about Rose her heart felt heavier. She was soon wondering if this was how a broken heart starts when he surprised her with an impromptu hug.

"Thank you for helping me with this. Albus always thinks that Rose and I will never happen as a couple but... but I know we can. Love conquers all, and all that."

"Yeah," she returned his hug just before he pulled away. "no problem."

Not for the first time she really wished she was Rose freaking Weasley... that she had the love and loyalty of someone, strike that, of Scorpius Malfoy. There was only one Scorpius after all.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum's_ September Event: Back To School and _Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's_ _Menagerie of Pairings Challenge_ , V2.

 **Back to School:**  
 _Team - The Dazzling Dragon-Keepers_

 _ **Rules:** There will be 60 prompts (two for each day of the month), and you will use these prompts as the theme in your drabble (or longer). You can submit one story a day, or several a day, or none a day - it's up to you, so long as all 60 prompts have been used by the end of September. It is two prompts per story, no more, no less. It doesn't matter how you mix and match them!_

 ** _Prompts:_** _11 (emotion) Excited and_ _5 (word) Stereotype_

 **Menagerie of Pairings Challenge** **:**

 _ **Prompts:**_ _(Pairing) Scorpius/Dominique,_ _(Location) Astronomy Tower, and_ _(Word/Emotion) Restless_

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 1,009


	7. Coffee

**Coffee**

 **Summary:** Hannah enjoys a good morning cup of coffee as she reflects on her present life.

* * *

"Why is there no coffee left?" bemoaned Hannah as she picked up and wiggled the empty coffee pot. "Coffee is a basic human right."

"Sorry dear," Neville apologized as he finished the last of his coffee and placed his 'Best Gardener' mug into the sink. "I must have used the last of it. It shouldn't take but a minute to brew another one, though."

Hannah hesitantly agreed and began scoping the allotted fresh coffee grounds into the percolator as Neville kissed her goodbye. "Have a good day, dear."

Neville smiled. "See you tonight."

Hannah waved goodbye and covered a yawn. Trending a busy pub like the Three Broomsticks was tiring but it was also rejuvenating in a odd sense.

A pub was always full of life and companionship. Hannah was rarely ever bored and the constant flow of customers in and out made the long hours flyby and best of all, it provided a home for her and Neville that wasn't Hogwarts.

After the war and even though the majority of it was rebuilt she didn't feel comfortable there... to many bad memories that refuse to die.

She focused on what she needed to do today and poured her cup of coffee. It was always better to wonder what the future holds instead of brooding over the past.

Halloween was just a few weeks off and today she would decorate the pub in orange and black paper flags and enchanted jack o'lantern that would hover and bob as centerpieces for the tables.

Sending her now empty mug to the sink she set off to start decorating the Three Broomsticks.

 _Fini_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Wizarding World of Harry Potter does not belong to LittleTee, (who shall henceforth be referred to as "The Author.") While the plot of this fanfiction, (henceforth to be referred to as the "Story,") is of The Author's creation, neither the characters nor the locations therein belong to The Author, as they belong to JK Rowling, with the exception of any characters or locations within this Story which have no representation in cannon-these original characters and locations are the property of The Author. This is a work of fiction produced for the single purpose of entertaining fans of Harry Potter, and no Copyright infringement is intended.

 **Submission for:** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Forum's September Event: Back To School.

 **Back to School:**

 _Team_ \- _The Dazzling Dragon-Keepers_

 _ **Rules:**_ There will be 60 prompts (two for each day of the month), and you will use these prompts as the theme in your drabble (or longer). You can submit one story a day, or several a day, or none a day - it's up to you, so long as all 60 prompts have been used by the end of September. It is two prompts per story, no more, no less. It doesn't matter how you mix and match them!

 _ **Prompts:**_ 9 (word) Future and 53 (dialogue) "Why is there no coffee left? Coffee is a basic human right."

* * *

 **Story's Word Count:** 276


End file.
